Nunca mas
by Aika Emi
Summary: Akane,ya cansada de todo decide irse de casa,Ranma va a buscarla y al encontrarla tendrán cosas que arreglar...One-shot


NUNCA MÁS...

Habrán pasado tan solo unos cuantos días,pero para mí fueron años,tu ausencia me estaba matando,ya no comía,no dormía,no entrenaba,ya no era yo.

Siempre pensé que estariamos juntos,que nada nos iba a separar,pero ahora...este cruel destino me alejo de ti.¿Por qué?,,muchas veces me pregunto,¿Yo fui el responsable?,¿Por mi culpa ahora ya no estas aquí?,de seguro que si,¿Qué otra explicación habría?.

Todo simplemente comenzaba como un día normal,estábamos desayunando y yo como siempre,te miraba disimuladamente,jamás te dije lo que sentía,siempre fui muy tímido contigo,eras la única que me conocía de verdad,sabía todo de mí,nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros.

De pronto una nube de polvo cubre gran parte del patio,como siempre Shampoo había venido para intentar conquistarme y reclamar su supuesto amor,lo que obviamente ocasionaba celos en ti,pero ese día...no te mostraste ni siquiera enojada,estabas igual de tranquila,como si no pasara nada,eso me preocupo.

_Airen!,me alegra tanto verte!,¿Hoy si salir con Shampoo?-Me preguntaba mirándome fijamente.

_No Shampoo,ya te dije que no soy nada tuyo,solo amigos...-A pesar de que se lo dijera muchas veces seguía intentándolo .

_¿Y por qué no?,¡Chica violenta tener la culpa!-Te señalo como siempre solía hacer.

_Ya basta...-Dijiste aun serena.-...este es asunto suyo,así que no me metan a mi.-Dicho esto solo te levantaste y te fuiste a tu cuarto.

Cuando ya todo había pasado y Shampoo se había ido,fui a tu cuarto para intentar hablar contigo y solucionar lo ocurrido,a pesar de saber que posiblemente me mandarás a volar,tenía que hacerlo.

Llegué a tu cuarto y toqué la puerta,tu no respondiste así que volví a tocar,pensando que tal vez estabas dormida,abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y no estabas,me adentre en tu habitación,para encontrar que había una nota en tu cama,confundido la tomé y empece a leerla.

Al terminar,sentí que me arrancaban el corazón,en esa nota te despedías de todos,incluyéndome,solo que cuando me mencionaste a mi habían dos palabras que me llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y que a la vez me hicieron sentir el hombre más miserable del mundo."Te amo".

Desde entonces no eh parado de buscarte en cada lado que se me ocurría,cada día que pasaba perdía un poco la esperanza de poder encontrarte,pero con tan solo recordar esas dos palabras,las fuerzas volvían y podía continuar con la búsqueda.

Cuando ya había revisado la ciudad entera,tomé mis cosas y te busque por otros lados,tal vez te encontrabas ahí y yo de idiota aquí.

Busqué y busqué,pregunte en cada lugar,con tu fotografía,por si te habían visto y todos me respondían de forma negativa,no iba a rendirme,te encontraría costara lo que costara,ya había oscurecido así que busqué un lugar en donde poder acampar por hoy,lo de la comida no era problema,tenía mucha que me había preparado Kasumi y también unas cuantas sopas instantáneas por si las dudas,pero no comí mucho,no tenía apetito,algo muy extraño en mi,pero desde que desapareciste apenas si casi ni me sorprendía esa nueva actitud.

Escuche un ruido por entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de mí,me levante y con cuidado me fui acercando,reviso los arbustos para encontrarme con P-Chan,no me sorprendió verlo,con lo desorientado que es...

Lo tome de la pañoleta y lo deje en el suelo,cerca de la fogata,calenté algo de agua y se la tire encima.

_¿Qué haces aquí,Ranma?-Me pregunto confundido.

_Busco a Akane,¿No la has visto?

_¡¿CÓMO QUE BUSCAS A AKANE?!-Me grito tomándome de la camisa que traía puesta.

_Tranquilo...-Le expliqué lo que había sucedido.

_Ya veo...pero,¿Solo dejo una nota y nada más?.-Pregunto visiblemente triste,no era para menos.

_Si,solo la nota...-Murmure triste.

_¡Eres un idiota!,¿No se te ocurrió que ella tal vez este con algún amigo o pariente y tu buscando como bobo?-Dijo después de que me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Es verdad,¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?,era posible que estés con algún amigo,pero no con los de Nerima,les pregunte a todos y nadie sabía de donde te encontrabas pero conozco a una persona que vive por aquí y que lo conoces...

_¡Ya sé con quien puede estar!-Grite antes de salir corriendo en dirección a una casa algo grande pero simple,las luces aun estaban prendidas así que tenía que estar despierto,toqué la puerta algo nervioso,esperando que seas tu la que me habrá pero para mi desgracia no lo era.

_Ranma...¿Qué haces aquí?.-Me pregunto un chico de tu mismo color de pelo,solo que con ojos como los míos,era tu primo.

_Ryo,necesito de tu ayuda,dime...¿Akane esta aquí?.-Pregunte en tono de suplica.

Él antes de responder,miro un momento para el interior de la casa,luego vi como asintió ante algo así que salió de la casa.

_Si...ella está aquí pero...

_¿Qué?,¿De verdad esta aquí?,por favor déjame hablar con ella...

_No puedo,ella no quiere ver a nadie,por eso vino aquí,para alejarse de todo,te juró que yo te dejaría entrar y hablar con ella,pero se lo prometí...

_¿Cómo que alejarse de todo?.-Pregunte confundido y un tanto molesto,quería verte por lo menos.

_Cuando ella llego,de mijo que se quería alejar de todo lo que la lastimara,le pregunte y me dijo todo lo que paso en este tiempo,dijo que..ya no quería sufrir y también que quería que fueras feliz.

_¿Qué?.-Pregunte sorprendido.

_Si,ella cree que eres feliz con alguien más...intente convencerla de lo contrarío pero no pude...

_¿Cómo que era feliz con alguien más?,pero esa niña me va a oír...-Lo empuje para que me dejara pasar y al entrar te vi,tan hermosa como siempre,con tu cabello un poco más largo pero aun así estabas tan hermosa...-Oye Akane,¿Cómo que era feliz con alguien más?,¿Estas loca?-Te pregunte muy molesto.

_Ra-ranma...¿Qué haces aquí?,¿Cómo me encontraste?.-Me pregunto con esa cara asustada.

_Primero,te vine a ,no fue fácil encontrarte,ahora más vale que me digas todo...

_No hay nada que decir...-Fue lo único que me dijiste.

_Si que lo hay,primero que to,¿Por qué te fuiste?.

_...Me fui...por ti...-Dijiste enojada.-¡ME FUI PORQUE ME HACÍAS DAÑO!,y no solo tú,¡SINO TAMBIÉN TODOS,INCLUYENDO A TUS PROMETIDAS!.

_¡¿Y PARA ESO TENÍAS QUE HUIR?!,¡BASTABA CON TAN SOLO DECIR LO QUE TE PASABA Y YA!-No podía controlarme.

_¡Ya basta!,¡Vuelve a casa y se feliz!

_¡¿No lo entiendes?!...-Antes de que te fueras logré abrazarte para que no lo lograras.-...entiende,no puedo ser feliz...si no estás conmigo...mírame,estoy aquí porque te extrañaba como no te lo imaginas,si no fuera así,ni me habría molestado en venir.

No te escuche decir nada,solo sentí como gotas caían a mi mano,no necesitaba verte,sabía que llorabas.

_No lo vuelvas a hacer...-Te susurre en el oído.-...no te vuelvas a ir,casi me muero con tu partida,no imaginas como eh estado estos días...puedo cambiar Akane,solo necesito que hablemos y me digas que te que podremos arreglarlo,sea lo que sea.

_Ranma,no me prometas eso,es tu forma de ser y aunque te lo propongas,no lo podrás cambiar,esto siempre me hizo daño,como no te imaginas...

_Nunca me lo dijiste,Akane...si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte,no tengo la bola de cristal ni te puedo leer la mente,esta bien,acepto que es mi forma de ser y no la podré cambiar,pero si mejorar.

_No sé podremos con esto...seamos realistas,esto hace tiempo que dejo de ser un simple compromiso pactado por nuestros padres y hasta que no consigas aclarar tus ideas y saber lo que quieres y a quien quieres,esto no va a funcionar.

Ya no lo soporte más,te voltee para que me vieras a los ojos.-¿Quieres ver que si se lo que quiero y a quien?.-No espere tu respuesta cuando te bese,esperaba una cachetada,pero nunca llego.

Al pasar los minutos,el beso fue creciendo pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

_¿Qué...hiciste?.-Preguntaste toda roja.

_Demostrarte que sé lo que quiero y a quien,¿no lo vez?,te amo tanto que no soy capas de dejarte ir.

_Ranma...

_Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir todo este tiempo,jamás creí herirte a tal grado y si te molestaba es porque,adoro verte enojada.

Esta vez tampoco respondiste,solo me abrazaste llorando,ese fue el momento en que todo cambio entre nosotros,nos volvimos más unidos,ya no habían problemas de comunicación,lo de mis prometidas lo arregle al llegar a casa,te lo debía después de todo,y hasta te demuestro más seguido cuanto te amo,jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error,ahora todo va a estar como siempre lo deseamos.Y nada ni nadie lo podrá impedir.


End file.
